


The good captain

by BoldlyLuckyCheesecake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyLuckyCheesecake/pseuds/BoldlyLuckyCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Tony had an infatuation with Captain America.  Now that they are teammates will those feelings spill over to Steve Rogers beneath the cowl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve rolled over to glance at the clock on his bedside table and heaved a sigh upon it seeing the early morning time, or really late night time, regardless not a time to be awake. He scrunched his eyes shut and resolved to finally fall asleep. 

He gave up with another sigh about half an hour later and resigned himself to his thoughts. It wasn’t unusual for him to lay awake the night after a battle, adrenaline still coursing through him. Well, adrenaline and balls which had been blue for the past 70 years. 

Ironically his sex life had ground to a halt just about the time the transformation took place. While he had never had much luck with the ladies he always had his Bucky to come home to. Bucky didn’t mind his scrawny stature and tendency to come down with any illness in the Northern hemisphere. He replayed the night their friendship had finally given itself up to something more: following one of his many knock-down, drag out fights (beatings really, but he preferred to think of them as fights) Bucky had been cleaning the blood off his face when suddenly everything changed. 

“You really need to start considering a back-up plan Bud,” Bucky said as he rinsed out the rag “I think there might be a maximum number of times a nose can be broken until it never sets straight.” Steve had responded “You know what would have happened to that poor dame trapped beneath that Goliath if I hadn’t stepped in, Buck.” And it was true: her wordless thanks had shown through her glassy eyes as she attempted to right her clothing before fleeing. Getting beaten in an alley the second time that week would always be worth that. Bucky had shown up just in time to deliver the final blow and help scrape Steve up off the pavement as always. 

The blood washed from his face to Bucky’s satisfaction he dropped the rag in the bowl and stared at Steve wordlessly for a few minutes. Before long Steve felt fingers tangling in his hair and heard Bucky rasping against his ear “You’re too good for this world, you know that? Too good for anyone to have you. I’ll always be there to help when you pick these righteous fights, but seeing you hurt tears me to pieces.” 

Something inside Steve’s chest tightened and began to throb upon hearing that and feeling the intimate gesture. He paused a few moments to make sure it wasn’t an ever-present asthma attack while time seemed to freeze. Before he even realized what he was doing he reached out those few inches and began kissing and nuzzling along Bucky’s jawline. Bucky let out a groan and used Steve’s fisted hair to pull their mouths together. Their kiss was sloppy and unpracticed, but not without growing passion. Much like the first few times they attempted more intimate acts. They only fell into their rhythm when they finally determined that Steve was born to top. As soon as that wrong was righted the sex was fantastic. 

Steve still had to chuckle thinking of his scrawny-self plowing into Bucky while reaching around to fist him, the larger man crying out and pleading as if their sizes were reversed. If only he had gotten a chance to rekindle their relationship once the met in Europe after the transformation. Steve had always suspected that Bucky would pretend to be held down by Steve’s weight and would have loved to truly hold him up against a wall or pin him completely as he easily could now. Unfortunately there were missions to focus on and they had foolishly suspected they might have more time. Steve was expecting the wave of sorrow and regret which always hit him at this point, allowing him to buckle down and try to not drown as it engulfed him.

He allowed himself about a half hour more of dwelling on what once was before trying to draw himself out of the darkness. Vowing to pack away his feelings towards Bucky back into his heart he forced himself to think about the here and now. Maybe he should give in and go on one of those dates Natasha was always trying to set him up on. But he knew that would end horribly. He had never felt any desire to be held against a woman, and while that might change he doubted it at this point. Just thinking of accepting to go out on a date with someone he wouldn’t feel the same about turned his stomach. He couldn’t do that to another person. Also, if it was Natasha choosing the date they might also be able to kill him and make it look like a complete accident if he hurt them, another thing to avoid. 

He could also give in and go on one of the dates Bruce was secretly trying to set him up on. He wasn’t sure how Bruce had suspected that Steve might be looking for another man with a plan versus a showgirl but he had appreciated the complete understanding and confidentiality Bruce gave him. He sighed once more at the thought of it. He had never been someone to look for someone to bestow his heart to, he had always had a strong bond with someone which grew into something more. Maybe one date wouldn’t hurt, but he didn’t even know what he would be looking for in a partner. Well, he did suspect, but he didn’t want to go down that road: a shock of dark hair, the wild-eyes of a mad scientist and a streak of sarcasm a mile wide. 

He’d eaten breakfast with enough ladies traipsing through in Tony’s shirt and possibly nothing underneath to know which way he swung, a very strong swing indeed. He sighed a fourth time and slammed his head on the pillow. Was it possible to trigger an asthma attack from too many sighs? He chuckled to himself when he realized his worry was about 70 years unnecessary.   
He slowly resigned himself to getting out of bed to go to the gym. While nothing really got rid of sexual frustration punching a few bags through normally helped, hey! Maybe someone else would even be awake and willing to go a few rounds, seeing how ridiculous all of his house-mates sleeping schedules were. 

\-------

“Jarvis, time and coffee?” Tony called from his workbench. “The time is 4:23, sir, coffee has finished brewing.”   
“It’s late J, I should probably head to bed!” Tony exclaimed loudly to his AI before erupting into laughter. He dropped the wrench to wipe the laughter from his eyes, “what J, no love for my jokes?”  
“Of course sir, your humor is top notch as always”

As he sat muttering to himself about ways to improve the humor recognition and decrease the sarcasm output of his AI he set about fixing his coffee. How had Tony even managed to code so much sass into Jarvis? Clearly Tony was a genius, but he already knew that. 

As he stirred his coffee before gulping half of it down as he glanced at his currently project: fixing one of the suits knee-joints which had been busted during the earlier battle. Of course it really was only a superficial injury to the hardware but it had started Tony thinking about a completely different joint mechanism which he was trying out. Though his mind was racing his eyes were beginning to droop and he tossed back the rest of the cup while fixing a second…maybe he needed more of a pick-me-up then coffee could provide. Hmm…now there was an idea, he thought to himself as he palmed himself lightly through his pants. It wasn’t his fault that the rush of a battle always left him horny as a teenager. 

And as he was feeling as horny as his teenage-self maybe he should get off like he used to as a teenager, he snickered to himself. Although Tony’s partners were hot young things he picked up at whatever stupid charity event he had been forced to go to his first time getting himself off had been after watching one of the horrible Captain America news-reels with his father. He could still remember being forced to watch the stupid video with his incorrigible father while he ranted and raved about the importance of him going on missions to find the man frozen somewhere off the coast of never-ever-land. While the good Captain had been a constant fixture in Tony’s life growing up - hell, he had a poster of the guy hanging above his desk! – he hadn’t felt the heat roil in his belly for him until watching him flex his arms in that stupid costume on that fateful night. 

As soon as he could escape from his father’s tirade Tony had snuck to his office and stolen a file of photographs taken immediately after the serum administration and learned how to get himself off while looking into those eyes and imagining his dick disappearing into the mouth below the cowl. After that Captain America became his frequent object of affection, why wouldn’t he? He was literally human perfection, Tony’s longtime idol, and of course it didn’t hurt secretly knowing how much it would horrify his father. 

Tony furtively looked around the lab before queuing up the old news-reel on one monitor and setting a constant stream of current pictures of Captain Rogers on the other, now that he had his own fancy lab he didn’t need to look at old stolen pictures. He hadn’t done this since Steve had moved in upstairs and he did feel a little guilty. He determined to only stick to pictures of Captain America in action, not the Steve Rogers he was friends and teammates with, striking a shaky deal that it was in some way cleaner. 

Due to his old habit of watching the news-reel to get off he felt himself starting to harden as soon as the first few notes of “Star-Spangled Man with a Plan” started to play. That true evidence of Pavlovian training was either horrifying or hysterical, but he would think about that another time. He closed his eyes for a moment as he opened his pants and pulled himself out, lazily stroking it until it was full length before he opened his eyes to gaze at his teammate/sexual object. God, Steve would sock him one right now if he saw him. That thought stoked the fire pooling in his stomach as he imagined being man-handled in punishment. 

He was Tony Stark, and he was ALWAYS in control of his sexual encounters, but the feelings he had imagining Captain America crushing him against a wall while pinning his hands above his head caused him to release an audible groan. 

Had the Captain gotten hotter after the time he spent as an icicle? Or was the technology just that much better at capturing him? Tony didn’t care but those pictures would fill anyone’s fantasy --  
“Sir – “ Jarvis tried to interrupt, “Jesus J, not now” he pleaded as he started picking up the speed of his fisting. 

He stared at a picture of the Captain just following their most recent battle, glaring at the Tony in the picture while Tony smirked back at him. God, how he wanted the good, old captain to wipe that smirk off his face. He closed his eyes as he imagined being roughly pushed to his knees and having Captain America slowly side himself into Tony’s mouth. He imagined hearing his leader’s commanding voice crack as Tony massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue. He could almost feel the fingers grabbing his hair and holding him still while the Captain began losing control and moving into Tony’s hot mouth on his own accord. Tony could imagine feeling slightly gagged as the star spangled man would demand entry further and further into his mouth as he began a relentless pounding. If he looked at the picture he could imagine glancing up at his idol to see his eyes closed, lips bit closed to constrain a moan as he fucked Tony’s mouth to his heart’s content. Imagining what the Captain’s face might look like as he filled Tony’s mouth with cum caused Tony to fall over the edge. 

He tried to be quiet but he knows he wasn’t completely successful. To be honest he had no idea he would cum that hard…that had to be his best orgasm in recent history…or at least since Steve had moved in. He threw his head back and let himself recover for a few moments before shutting down the screens and getting himself cleaned up. 

He then remembers Jarvis’s interruption “what did you want earlier J?” “I had wanted to inform you that Captain Rogers had been about to access your lab, but he ended up leaving without requesting entry.”  
“WHAT?” Tony sputtered in horror, whipping around to determine Steve was not still at the window. “Jarvis, how long was he there for?” “Eight and a half minutes, approximately, sir.” 

“Play the footage of the front entry to the lab during that time, J” Tony requested hoping against hope that Steve would have not realized what was going on. As he watched the replay of Steve walking to the door in workout attire, raising his hand, presumably seeing himself (everywhere) on the screens while Tony let out a groan that sounded anything but chaste his hopes fell. Steve had stood for a few more minutes seemingly in complete shock as he watched the rest of the show, confirming that Tony had not managed to be quiet. As soon as Tony had hung his head on the back of the chair Steve had turned and sprinted, truly sprinted, to the elevator. 

Well…shit.


	2. chapter 2

What is the protocol for catching your teammate with their pants down? Steve thought vaguely a few minutes later when he promptly jumped into a hasty cold shower after returning upstairs from Tony’s lab. Maybe it is different when they were caught with their pants down MOANING TO YOUR PICTURE. He replayed the scene a few more times trying to determine if there was any possibility that he had misunderstood what he saw. 

Nope. He replayed Tony’s throaty groans in his head. There was no chance that he wasn’t having what appeared to be a really great orgasm. Heat began to pool in Steve’s groin when he remembered the throaty tone. He absentmindedly started stroking his hardening cock as he replayed the sounds over and over and wondered what Tony’s face would look like when he lost control. God, who was more of a perv? Tony for masturbating to Steve’s picture or Steve for masturbating to his sneak peak at Tony? Tony deserved to be caught, it wasn’t his fault Steve decided as he pushed it from his mind and began imagining Tony on his knees in front of him. Steve hastily got off thinking of how Tony would feel along his length as he rammed into his mouth, holding his head in place with fingers in his hair. 

Well, Steve had always assumed Tony had would never return his feelings, but after tonight he decided he had nothing to lose. 

\-------

It turned out that even though he had nothing to lose he didn’t have much time to act on it, as he was awoken later that morning by the call to assemble.

They hadn’t been back at the tower for more than 10 minutes before an extremely irate Steve burst into Tony’s lab. “Do you try to be this insubordinate? Or does it really just come this naturally to you??” Steve fumed, slamming the door shut behind him. Tony faltered in his task of removing the suit at the view of the glowering, ripped and dirtied Captain America standing over him. 

“Um, maybe if the leadership had been making better calls I would not have had to be insubordinate.” This was a lie, as they both knew. Steve was always an exceptional leader and very rarely did he make bad decisions. But no one else had an AI to run the statistics at a moment’s notice to determine the mathematically best action and Tony had decided to act quickly even if it flew in the face of Steve’s order. Steve growled at him for a moment before settling into a glare. 

Tony did his best to stare him down. But the events of their almost-encounter last night began flooding his mind. He felt himself blushing against his will when he remembered that Steve had witnessed his last orgasm. Wait, did Steve know that Tony knew that Steve knew?? He felt a little bad, but not much. More that he didn’t know how you were supposed to handle these situations. Especially because now his hulking fantasy was here in the flesh glaring him down. 

“Well, this has been a joy as always Cap, but if you wouldn’t mind I’m a busy man…things to do…people to see…” he stated in what he hoped was a flippant tone while gesturing to the door with a half-hearted hand flick. 

“Are you done with this little show Stark?” Steve responded with a hardness in his voice which Tony had never heard which made his blood boil. “..what?” was all that Tony could falter in reply. 

“Maybe it’s time for someone to teach you some manners” Steve said calmly in his dark voice as he slowly approached closer to Tony. Tony straightened up and stumbled back into his bench while sputtering any words that could come to mind “no no no, see…Tony Stark is not taught lessons…I teach others lessons…”

Steve only stopped once Tony was pinned between him and the work bench with his hands on either side of the genius, leaning over him so Tony had to lean back onto the table to maintain eye-contact. Tony’s eyes were wild but he gazed back without blinking. “Hmmm…” Steve pondered as he reached up and softly stroked his hand down Tony’s jaw “maybe you would prefer if I wore the cowl…” Tony responded with a full-body spasm “WHAT?” 

At this Steve lowered his head to Tony’s ear to whisper “I caught you, you know? I watched you get off looking at pictures of me…watching that stupid newsreel…getting off right where we stand as I stood on the other side of the glass.” Tony made a choked noise before Steve slowly licked the rim of his ear before biting down on the lobe. At this Tony couldn’t hold back the strangled groan he made as he buried his fists in Steve’s suit against his will. 

“Ahh, yes. This is what you want, isn’t it Tony? Having Captain America put you in your place.” Based on Tony’s hitched breath and fists still in the suit Steve assumed he guessed correctly, suspicions which he confirmed with a strong grab to Tony’s crotch to find him rock hard in his pants. At the extremely unexpected, rough touch Tony found himself moaning loudly into Steve’s neck. Steve wasn’t prepared for the wave of want which rushed through him from his own arousal at that noise. “God, yes” he groaned into Tony’s ear as he began placing rough, needy bites and kisses down his neck until he reached his shirt.   
At this he laced his fingers into Tony’s hair as Bucky had once done to him and pulled their mouths together. Steve had always loved kissing, especially in the building heat, and Tony was a fantastic kisser. Tony began warring with Steve’s tongue over control for the kiss which Steve would not allow. Steve grabbed both sides of his mouth and held his face in place as he roughly kissed him, blocking entry to his own mouth while taking Tony’s over completely. Tony fought back for a few minutes before giving up with a heady moan and letting Steve take him willingly. Steve wasn’t prepared for the wave of pleasure at the act of overpowering Tony, and from the noises coming from his partner it sounded like this was unexpected for him too. 

Steve hadn’t felt this turned on in years, since before he was frozen, and he didn’t want to waste any more time. He abruptly pulled back from the kiss and began pulling Tony’s tanktop over his head before biting savagely into his shoulder. While still looking dazed Tony piped up “I’m not complaining about what’s happening however, I’m not sure if you noticed but I run the show here.” Steve said nothing as he continued to undo Tony’s pants and pull them all the way off. He smirked at the large, wet bulge in Tony’s briefs in response. “You want to be in control, Tony? Are you sure that’s what you want? I think maybe you’ve been lying to yourself…I think you want good old Captain America to do what he wants with you” Steve mused as he slowly pulled Tony’s briefs down, watching as his swollen cock sprung free. After he pulled the clothing off Steve roughly grabbed Tony’s hips and glanced up at him before cocking his eyebrow up in question. 

Tony couldn’t respond since all of his brainpower was spent trying to keep oxygen in his lungs. He looked down at Steve’s evil face, inches away from his dick which was harder than it ever had been in his life, trying to form a coherent thought. He knew he should be in control, he always was. But…

“That’s what I thought” Steve smirked as he abruptly took Tony’s entire length in his mouth. “Holy fuck Steve!” Tony gasped, “holy fucking god…how did you do that?...fuck.” God Steve had forgotten how much he loved having a cock in his mouth as he hungrily swallowed Tony. He roughly rubbed his tongue over the thick vein before backing off to swirl his tongue around the tender head, sucking hard on just the tip before swallowing him completely again until he felt the pressure at the back of his throat. He continued this pattern as Tony continued to fall to pieces on the table while Steve began to palm himself through his pants and moaned, sending vibrations up Tony’s cock. 

Tony began grabbing Steve’s hair, “Steve…I’m going to cum…I’m so close.” With that Steve abruptly stood up, leaving Tony to cry out from the suddenly cold air on his swollen cock, “what the hell? You’re serious leaving me hanging like this? If you actually leave I’m going to program JARVIS to make your life a living hell…” Tony threatened.

“Turn around” Steve ordered as he slowly pulled off his suit. “Ummm…are you serious?” Tony deadpanned. Sure Tony had been curious and had fingered himself a few times, but nothing more than fooling around. “Do you have anything to use for lube down here?” Steve continued as though Tony had said nothing. “Uh, top drawer left, Cap. Listen, hard as this is to believe, I’m not exactly practiced in this department…” 

Steve found the lube and condoms and proceeded to slowly lube up his fingers while looking intently at Tony “I’m not forcing anything, this is up to you.” Tony swallowed hard as he watched Steve’s show, but he couldn’t deny that had never been more turned on. Tony thought for a few more seconds before turning around and leaning on the table. 

Steve chuckled low in his throat as he ran his hand up Tony’s bare back as he murmured “You look cute when you’re nervous, I never thought I would see it, Tony.” Tony began to really feel ridiculous then, splayed naked on his workroom table being talked down to by Steve. “I’ll make it really good though, I promise” Steve continued before delivering a hard slap to Tony’s ass with his non-lubed hand. Tony only had time to suck in a surprised breath before he felt Steve’s finger circling his entrance and the breath caught in his throat as his entire body tensed. “Relax Tony, trust me, I know what’s good for you.” He wasn’t sure about that, but he did audibly breathe out and tried to let go of all his tension. 

“Mmm..there you go, that’s right” Steve murmured as he slowly slipped his finger into Tony. Tony groaned as Steve gave him a few moments to get used to the invasion before he slowly, slowly began moving. Once his finger was freely sliding in and out he added a second one and waited until Tony’s breathing evened out before he began scissoring his fingers, earning a sudden moan from Tony. “You like that Tony? Just wait until you feel…” and with that he hooked us fingers to massage his prostrate. “Holy fuck Steve, yes, please, more!” Tony moaned as he withered under Steve’s touch. 

Steve slowly withdrew his fingers and put on a condom adding lots of lube while massaging Tony’s ass with his free hand. Tony was prepared for what was coming but he wasn’t prepared for the searing pain. He forgot all about the pain though when he heard the guttural moan coming out of Steve. “God Tony, you have no idea how good you feel wrapped around my cock, all tight and hot…” Steve faltered as he pressed the length of his front along Tony’s back, giving him a few minutes to get used to the sensation. 

He grabbed a hold of Tony’s hips and slowly began tiny thrusts until Tony was moaning on each push and Steve felt confident he wanted more. Soon he was slowly thrusting his entire length into Tony and was having to clench his teeth to keep control. “Steve…please…faster? More?” Tony pleaded under him and it broke all his resolve. He gathered both of Tony’s wrists in one of his and pinned them above his head and began truly pounding into the younger man. “Steve, oh god, yes” Tony moaned. “You feel so tight Tony, does it feel good? Tell me how good I feel inside you.” Tony whimpered from the command and from the relentless pounding. “It feels so good Steve, so good, I never knew it could feel so good, I can’t think.” 

With that Steve angled Tony’s hips up and used his strength to pin Tony’s back against his chest. “Oh holy…shit…Steve, yes…god, that spot” Tony moaned incoherently as Steve pounded his prostate over and over again. “I’m so close Steve…so close…please don’t stop” Tony pleaded as Steve reached down and tugged on his swollen, dripping cock lazily a few times before Tony came explosively. As he came Tony clamped down, causing Steve to see stars. “Oh yes, stay like that” Steve panted as he slammed into Tony a few more times before he followed him with his own orgasm, biting the flesh of Tony’s shoulder to drown his groan. 

Steve gently placed Tony back down on the table before slowly pulling out of him as Tony made pathetic noises below him. “Hey,” Steve said quietly as he combed the mess of hair away from Tony’s face to look into his eyes as he cupped his cheek “are you okay?” Tony attempted what he hoped was a smile as he said “am I okay? I’ve just had arguably the best sex of my life from my teenage sex icon. Yes, I’d say I’m okay.” Steve chuckled and gently kissed his mouth before going to get a washcloth to clean them up. “Hey Steve? I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you were a perv and caught me” Tony called, leading Steve to smile. 

“The best sex of your life, huh?” Steve mused as he cleaned them both up. “Yeah, well, maybe I’ll have to be insubordinate more often if this is what it will lead to” Tony stated. “I don’t think you could possibly be more insubordinate…but, the real question is: do I have to wear my outfit every time?” Steve smirked at Tony. “I might have a new infatuation if that is how Steve Rogers fucks, honestly” Tony replied while looking at the ceiling before smiling at Steve. Steve smiled back, “I’m glad to hear it” he said before kissing him once more fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other chapters in mind, let me know what you think and I will continue if people are interested. First time posting, so I'm a bit nervous!


End file.
